


Worker Bee's Lament

by PhantomSpade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, Insecurity, Mentioned Adrien Agreste, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Sabrina Raincomprix-centric, Short One Shot, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Sabrina just wishes that Chloé could love her back.





	Worker Bee's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Ladybug (c) Thomas Astric

I am Sabrina Raincomprix. Just your typical girl and best friend of Chloé....well, more like an assistant if you look at it. But we really are best friends! It's just complicated. 

I can't remember exactly how we became "friends" in the first place. It just happened. Before her, I was lonely and isolated from everyone. But now, here I am, doing everything for her. From doing her homework to trying to help her win over Adrien. 

Chloé is....Chloé. Sure, she's pretty bossy and doesn't get along well with our other classmates, but she's not heartless! She has done some nice things for me like giving me the brooch and letting me play with her. But most of all, she enjoys my company. She just has a hard time showing her affection, that's all. 

She's just as pretty as she claims to be, and I'm not just saying that to appease her. Her hair looks so silky, and she looks so beautiful in any clothes she wears. She's a model. 

It makes me touched by how someone like her could hang out with me. She always said that I have a tacky sense of fashion and I have a plain face, but she still comes around. I'm not rich like her, so I can't buy fashionable clothes or get myself a makeover. And whenever I ask Chloé for help, she always declined and said that it wouldn't change anything about me. But that's fine! I don't mind at all. 

The one thing I wish for, though, is for Chloé to be nicer to me. To be more affectionate. To really see as her best friend or...or maybe a girlfriend. 

I just love Chloé very much. It doesn't matter if it's romantic or platonic; I want her to see me as someone special. I want her to adore me like Adrien and Ladybug. 

I'm a little jealous of them for getting all of Chloé's positive attention. But I can't really compete with either of them. They're both so good-looking and popular in their own ways, whereas I am the opposite. I don't have anything against them personally; Adrien is nice to everyone, including me, and Ladybug...she's just so cool. How can I top either of them? 

I did so much for Chloé; I do her schoolwork, I help her sabotage Marinette so she could stand a better chance against her....But I rarely ever get any appreciation for it. I admit that it hurts me everytime the happens, but I care too much for Chloé to leave her permanently. I've tried that once, but I just didn't have it in me to cut ties. I don't want to lose the only friend I have in my life. 

Then the day came when Chloé suddenly became a superhero like Ladybug and Chat Noir. She looks amazing as Queen Bee, and while she had a rocky start, I believe she'll do great. I'll be cheering her on. 

I'm only worried that she might forget about me. I mean, since she's a superhero now, that means she'll hang out more with Ladybug, and since I'm not one myself, I won't be able to join them. What will it take for me to become cool and strong like Ladybug so I can still be by Chloé's side? 

Chloé is all I have. Without her, I would be all alone. I wish she could love me. I don't know what to do if she leaves me. I don't want to think about it. I don't want it to happen. 

I guess for now, I'll just continue to stick by her side and support her in every way. And...continue to hope that one day, she will love me. 


End file.
